Uke X Uke
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Sebuah kisah ketika Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sama-sama menyandang gelar 'ultimate uke' saling bertemu dan memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. (Nb: Berdasarkan pengalaman dengan berbagai penyesuaian)


**Uke X Uke**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 _Uke x Uke_ barulah punya saya, _Mizukinokawaii._

 **Pairing:** Kise Ryouta X Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Genre:** Humor, Angst

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

 **Summary:** Sebuah kisah ketika Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sama-sama menyandang gelar ultimate uke saling bertemu dan memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read N Review PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurokocchi!" Kise berlari kearah seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun yang sedang duduk manis sambil menyeruput segelas vanilla shake lalu memeluk leher pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut dengan erat.

"Kise-kun, banyak yang melihat." Jelas Kuroko dengan wajah datar khas miliknya sambil segera menyingkirkan tangan Kise Ryouta yang merupakan pacar barunya. Malu ceritanya.

"Ahahaha…aku lupa." Kise tertawa sambil memperhatikan keadaan restoran cepat saji, Maji Burger yang sedang ramai dikunjungi orang. Lalu tanpa banyak berulah, Kisepun segera menggeser bangku dan duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut biru dengan manik mata indah sebiru laut yang tak membosankan untuk dipandang.

"Ini minumanmu." Kuroko menyodorkan segelas cappuccino dingin kearah Kise, "apa Kise-kun yakin tidak mau memesan makanan?"

"Tidak. Melihat wajah moe-mu saja sudah cukup membuatku kenyang." Jawab Kise sambil tersenyum seraya memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menopang dagunya.

"Kise-kun…." Kuroko menatap si pemuda berambut kuning dengan wajah datar yang terselip kesal.

"Ya?"

"Aku laki-laki."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak moe."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu imut." Jawab Kise asal sambil tetap tersenyum lebar tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk berpaling.

"Aku juga tidak imut."

"Etto…" Kise mencoba berfikir sebentar, "kalau begitu menggemaskan!"

Kuroko ikut diam. Suara seruputan terakhir vanilla shake dari sedotan sampai ketelinga Kise dan entah mengapa menambah level keimutannya. Tak lama kemudian iapun berkata, "kalau itu aku setuju."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise langsung memeluk gemas kepala sang Aquamarine tanpa malu-malu. "Kenapa kau imut sekali _ " Teriaknya heboh dan sukses mendapat hadiah berupa cubitan dari sang kekasih sehingga iapun terpaksa kembali duduk dengan tenang. Memandangi wajah Kuroko yang serasa oase dipadang pasir, yang entah mengapa sanggup menghilangkan segala penat seusai kerja. "Lalu, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Lancar. Tapi tadi Aomine-kun tiba-tiba memberiku sebungkus biskuit."

"Kurokochi nakal-ssu." Tiba-tiba Kise mencubit kedua pipi putih Kuroko. "Kenapa kau selalu menyebar-nyebar feromonmu sembarangan, hah?!"

"Kise-kun apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kuroko dengan suara yang terdengar agak aneh berkat pipinya yang tertarik secara paksa ke arah berlawanan.

"Kurokocchi itu manis! Jadi jangan suka menebar-nebar feromonmu kesembarang orang. Aku tidak ingin kau diculik oleh oom-oom pedo diluar sana!" Jelas Kise sambil melepaskan cubitannya.

"Diculik? Jangan bercanda. Mana ada yang mau menculikku."

"Ada!" Jawab Kise dengan mantap. "Kalau aku tidak kuat iman, aku bisa saja menculikmu!"

"Berarti Kise-kun oom-oom pedo." Kata Kuroko datar.

"Ahahaha…bukan begitu…." Kise tersenyum garing, "walaupun aku sudah 26 tahun, aku masih belum oom-oom. Aku masih muda-ssu."

"Baiklah…. Terserah Kise-kun saja."

"Dengar ya, Kurokocchi…!" Tiba-tiba Kise menatap tajam dan terlihat sangat serius.

"Apa?"

"Daripada kau menebar feromonmu sembarangan, lebih baik hormon-hormonmu itu kau pakai untuk menumbuhkan asset pribadimu supaya lebih pan-" Kata-kata Kise mendadak berhenti berkat sebuah pukulan dikepalanya.

"Yang penting asset pribadiku masih bisa kugunakan dengan baik." Kali ini wajah Kuroko terlihat memerah.

"Masa?"

"Tentu saja, Kise-kun."

"Biar kubuktikan sendiri." Tangan Kise langsung mengarah ke bawah meja dan merayap menuju bagian pribadi Kuroko. Tak lama kemudian bunyi sebuah tamparanpun terdengar. Meninggalkan jejak merah dan rasa yang agak panas dipipi Kise. "Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu." Kise mengelus-ngelus pipinya dan melayangkan tatapan memelas.

"Kise no baka!" Omel Kuroko sambil meninggalkan Maji Burger.

Mau tak mau Kisepun segera mengejar kekasihnya tersebut. Melewati beberapa toko dan menerobos kerumunan orang supaya bisa menangkap Kuroko yang sudah marah karena ulahnya yang sembarangan. Salahkan temannya yang berambut ungu, yang mengajarkannya cara menggoda uke tadi siang sewaktu dirinya tengah beristirahat saat pemotretan.

"Kurokocchi, jangan marah-ssu." Pinta Kise setelah ia berhasil mengejar kekasihnya itu, tepatnya setelah mereka berada disudut jalan.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak marah?!" Kuroko menatap tajam sang golden bright.

"Kurokocchi…." Kise menggantung kata-katanya.

"Apa?!" Kuroko menjawabnya dengan ketus.

Seketika kedua telapak tangan Kise menangkup pipi-pipi Kuroko, "kenapa kau sangat imut, bahkan ketika sedang marah?"

"Ap-" Kuroko tak berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebab bibirnya telah dibungkam menggunakan bibir tipis Kise. Mengecap dan juga melumatnya. Kuroko yang tadinya mau protes akhirnya memilih diam. Pasrah menerima ciuman sepihak yang dilakukan seenaknya di pinggir jalan, sehingga dengan refleks kedua tangannya justru menarik tudung yang ada dipakaian Kise untuk menutupi kepala Kise. Takut kalau-kalau adegan ciumannya tersebut ketahuan oleh pihak media dan digunakan untuk menjatuhkan reputasi sang model.

"Kurokocchi, aku menyukaimu." Kata Kise kemudian, setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya dan segera mendapat anggukan dari sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu. Sudah satu bulan ini Kise dan Kuroko menjalani hubungan mereka. Selalu dan selalu, Kise memuji akan betapa manisnya sang kekasih ketika mereka saling menghubungi via ponsel. Tanggapan Kurokopun masih sama. Dirinya tak pernah absen menolak untuk dikatakan manis, imut, moe dan segala jenis kata lainnya yang artinya tak jauh berbeda dengan rentetan kata-kata tadi. Namun karena mereka bekerja dibidang yang berbeda, maka mau tak mau merekapun tidak bisa bertemu selama dua minggu ini. Hal ini dikarenakan Kuroko yang bekerja ditoko buku memiliki jam kerja dari jam 07.30 sampai jam 16.00, sedangkan jadwal kerja Kise tidak menentu. Kadang hanya sampai tengah hari, namun tak jarang harus pulang hingga larut malam. Kalau sedang beruntung, Kise tak perlu bekerja hingga beberapa hari.

Pernah Kise menawarkan diri untuk mengunjungi toko buku yang menjadi tempat kerja Kuroko ketika ia libur, namun sayangnya Kuroko menolak dengan alasan banyaknya buku baru yang datang dari kantor pusat, sehingga dirinya harus lembur agar segala pekerjaannya bisa lebih cepat diselesaikan. Lalu ketika hari sabtu dan minggu yang merupakan hari libur Kuroko tiba, justru Kiselah yang terkadang harus bekerja.

"Kise-kun bangunlah." Kuroko menggoyang-goyang tubuh Kise yang masih bergelung didalam selimut.

Merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya, Kisepun membuka mata demi melihat malaikat manisnya yang tengah duduk disamping tempat tidurnya walau hanya sesaat. Lalu sambil tetap dalam posisi tidurnya yang terlentang layaknya posisi tidur yang ideal, Kise melirik kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Tapi bukannya segera bangun, Kise justru menarik selimutnya lagi hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga ke kepala.

"Kise-kun…. Cepatlah bangun." Kuroko yang gemas segera menarik selimut Kise, namun si empunya malah berusaha mempertahankan.

"Kurokocchi, hari ini aku libur." Protesnya dari balik selimut. Kesalahannya yang main sepulang kerja hingga malam sukses membuatnya merasa lelah setengah mati walau hari sudah jauh dari kata pagi.

"Akupun libur, tapi ini sudah terlalu siang."

"Uke itu memang harus pagi, seme itu boleh siang-ssu."

"Sejak kapan ada peraturan seperti itu hah?" Protes Kuroko yang sebenarnya sejak jam tujuh tadi sudah masuk kedalam apartemen sang kekasih dan sengaja membiarkan kekasihnya tersebut untuk tidur lebih lama.

"Sejak detik ini. Jadi, biarkan aku tidur lagi." Jelas Kise sambil kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kise-kun…." Kuroko menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepala Kise.

"Hn…."

"Kalau tidak bangun, nanti kucium."

Kise langsung membuka kedua matanya. Diam selama dua detik. Kemudian menarik sebelah tangan Kuroko, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi meraih tengkuk kekasihnya itu. Memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, kemudian tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko. Lembut, namun sama sekali tak mendapat respon yang berarti, sehingga Kise segera menyudahi ciumannya. "Aku sudah menciummu, jadi aku boleh tidur lagi, kan?" Kise menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan artinya.

"Aku akan menyerangmu, kalau kau masih belum mau bangun." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah dan suaranya yang datar namun justru membuat Kise memandang remeh dirinya.

"Huh, sejak kapan kau berani menyerangku lebih dulu?" Tanya Kise sambil bergerak tiba-tiba. Menarik salah satu tangan Kuroko, setelah itu segera membanting tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya hingga akhirnya bertumbukan dengan kasur yang empuk. Ia menatap tajam tepat kedalam sepasang manik aquamarine. "Selama ini aku yang selalu memulai."

Kuroko diam. Mengerti apa maksud Kise tapi berpura-pura tidak paham, sehingga kedua pasang matanya sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk segera menghindar. Menoleh kearah lain agar tak perlu menatap warna kuning keemasan yang memberikan rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman untuk dipandang.

Merasa tindakannya agak keterlaluan, Kise lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Kuroko. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan selimut yang sejak jam dua tadi melingkupi tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya beranjak meninggalkan kasur dan segera menuju kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan dan pikirannya. Mengeramasi kepalanya agar tetap dingin supaya bisa lebih bersabar dalam menghadapi kekasih yang berbeda tujuh tahun darinya. Yang entah mengapa terkesan hanya bermain-main dengannya selama hubungan ini berjalan.

Bukannya tanpa dasar Kise berfikir seperti itu, karena selama sebulan mereka berpacaran, sekalipun Kuroko tak pernah menunjukkan keseriusan terhadap dirinya. Sebut saja kecupan dipipi, ciuman dibibir, pelukan, bahkan kata 'suka' semuanya didominasi oleh dirinya. Nyaris tak pernah Kuroko melakukannya lebih dulu dan hal itu membuatnya kecewa. Namun, bukan sepenuhnya salah Kuroko juga. Dari awal hubungan ini dimulai atas permintaan Kise sendiri. Bermula dari pertemuan tak disengaja disebuah toko buku dan dilanjutkan dengan bercakap-cakap beberapa kali. Tak ayal Kisepun menjadi semakin tertarik dengan wajah manis sang penjaga toko buku, pun dengan segala tindak tanduk yang menurutnya amat sangat manis walau dalam keadaan diam sekapun.

Jujur, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kise untuk segera tertarik pada Kuroko hingga ia dengan sengaja mengunjungi toko buku tempat Kuroko bekerja disaat luang hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol ataupun menggoda pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut. Lalu akhirnya iapun –dengan berbekal bunyi detak jantung yang saling berkejaran- segera mengajak Kuroko untuk menjadi pacarnya setelah sebulan mereka saling mengenal.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Kuroko tepat setelah Kise muncul di ruang tamu tempat ia sedang menonton sebuah anime kesayangannya di laptop milik Kise. Sebuah flashdisk berwarna biru muda terlihat tertancap disalah satu port yang tersedia.

"Sudah." Kise berjalan kearah Kuroko. Memilih duduk disamping sang kekasih dan ikut melihat kearah layar laptop. Wangi sabun dan shampoo pun tercium segar hingga ke indera penciuman sang kekasih. "Apa yang kau tonton?" Tanyanya sambil meminum segelas teh hangat yang sudah disajikan oleh Kuroko diatas meja untuk dirinya.

"Anime nom nom biyorin. Aku sedang melihat waifu-ku."

Kise mendadak tersedak saat mendengar jawaban Kuroko. 'Jangan bercanda, waifu artinya istri. Lalu sejak kapan Kuroko berfikiran untuk memperistri karakter 2D.' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku suka dia."

Penjelasan tambahan Kuroko yang menunjuk seorang tokoh berambut ungu membuat Kise hanya mampu tertawa dengan paksa. Bisa-bisanya si biru laut bilang suka semudah itu, padahal bilang suka pada dirinya saja nyaris tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Tapi dia itu bukan waifu pertamaku. Dia waifu kedua."

"Lalu siapa waifu pertamamu?"

"Yang itu, yang rambutnya orange." Kedua mata Kuroko terlihat berbinar-binar sambil menunjuk karakter lainnya dalam anime dilayar laptop.

Kise hanya diam. Ingin rasanya ia menjedotkan kepala Kuroko ketembok, agar pemuda disampingnya itu sadar, siapa yang harusnya dijadikan sebagai waifu. "Jadi, Kurokocchi suka perempuan imut ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang menyelipkan sedikit cemburu yang sama sekali tak masuk kedalam logika maupun pemikiran yang sehat.

"Iya. Aku suka. Kalau mereka sedang ngambek, pipinya terlihat manis. Pokoknya aku suka." Jelas Kuroko dengan semangat, tidak seperti biasanya. "Kalau Kise-kun, siapa yang Kise-kun suka?"

"Aku suka Kurokocchi."

"Maksudku bukan itu."

"Walaupun maksudmu bukan itu, yang kusuka tetap Kurokocchi. Aku suka melihat wajah Kurokocchi, soalnya bisa membuat semua rasa lelahku hilang. Aku suka wajah moe Kurokocchi." Jawab Kise sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ja…. Jangan coba-coba merayuku."

Kise tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko. "Aku cuma bicara kenyataan."

"Tapi aku-"

"Ah iya, aku mau ke minimarket, apa kau ingin ikut?" Kise segera memotong kata-kata Kuroko. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan untuk tidak mendengar apa lanjutan kata-kata pacarnya yang masih sangat muda itu.

"Aku capek. Semalam aku pulang larut, jadi-"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa ada yang ingin kau titip?" Kise kembali memotong kata-kata Kuroko

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya."

"Iya."

Kise lalu mengambil sebuah jaket dan kacamata biasa untuk menyamarkan penampilannya. Begitu ia sudah berada diluar pintu apartemennya, Kise diam mematung. Merasa ada yang salah akan hubungannya dengan Kuroko. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang kurang dan semakin saja berkurang tiap kali hari bertambah. Namun sekali lagi, Kise mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Menganggap bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan perasaannya, walaupun pada kenyataannya perasaan Kurokolah yang sepertinya memang bukan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu. Tiba-tiba pekerjaan Kise bertambah banyak, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Kuroko. Hal ini disebabkan karena sepengetahuannya Kuroko akan lembur selama beberapa hari kedepan. Belum lagi lokasi pemotretan yang tiba-tiba kembali harus dilakukan diluar kota, sehingga mau tak mau dirinya harus mengangkut beberapa barang-barang pribadinya karena harus menginap didekat lokasi selama tiga hari. Fakta bahwa komunikasi diantara Kise dan Kuroko yang semakin berkurangpun menjadi momok tersendiri, khususnya untuk Kise. Kuroko yang sulit dihubungi. Kuroko yang juga sibuk dengan segala pekerjaannya untuk mengecek buku dan menginput data membuat Kise mau tak mau mengurungkan niatnya berkali-kali untuk menghubungi dan memberitahu akan dirinya yang juga tengah sibuk dan membutuhkan perhatian.

Namun karena sadar akan usianya, Kisepun mengurungkan diri untuk menuntut perhatian lebih. Dirinya berubah haluan dengan berusaha memperhatikan kekasih imut kesayangannya supaya tidak terlalu galau. Dengan teratur ia selalu mengirim pesan di pagi hari sebelum Kuroko berangkat kerja dan malam hari setelah kekasihnya itu pulang. Kise sama sekali tak peduli dengan sedikitnya balasan yang diberikan oleh Kuroko, karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah mendengar cerita dari sang pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut mengenai apapun, walau pada kenyatannya Kuroko nyaris tak pernah menanyainya karena selama ini perbincangan mereka hanyalah saling menaggapi satu sama lain. Maso memang, namun memang hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yang baru saja sampai ditempat kerja Kuroko langsung memeluk kekasihnya tersebut. Fakta kalau dirinya melakukan pemotretan diluar kota tak pernah terucap sama sekali, karena Kuroko memang tak pernah menanyakan tentang pekerjaannya.

"Kise-kun aku sedang bekerja." Jelas Kuroko sambil mengecek kesesuaian judul buku yang akan di diskon esok hari.

"Uhhh…, Kurokkocchi dingin-ssu. Seperti kulkas yang terdampar di kutub selatan dan langsung ditenggelamkan berang-berang ke samudra Artik." Protes Kise dengan suara khasnya.

"Kise-kun, samudra Artik dan kutub selatan itu saling berjauhan. Selain itu, disana tidak ada berang-berang." Koreksi Kuroko sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kise dan kembali menghitung jumlah buku yang tersedia.

"Sok tahu."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa mengecek peta yang ada di buku bagian non-fiksi dan buku satwa yang ada di rak flora dan fauna."

"Cih! Dasar tidak asik."

"Kise-kun…." Kuroko mengehela nafas panjang.

Sesaat, suasana diantara mereka menddak sepi, "hei, Kurokocchi…." Kise manatap sosok kekasihnya yang sedang tak mau diganggu.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kau sibuk."

"Begitulah." Jawab Kuroko sambil mencoret salah satu judul buku pada kumpulan daftar buku yang sedang dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja ya."

"Iya."

Setelah itu Kise lalu meninggalkan Kuroko menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir didepan toko.

"Kisecchin, kukira kau akan lama." Ujar salah seorang temannya Murasakibara Atsushi yang berambut ungu.

"Ah, pacarku sibuk. Mungkin lain kali aku bisa mengajaknya menemui kalian." Ia tersenyum getir. Rencananya untuk memperlihatkan sang kekasih kepada beberapa teman dekatnya seketika gagal. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminta Kuroko secara langsung dan megatakannya bahwa teman-temannya ingin berkenalan dengan sosok manis miliknya, Kise lagi-lagi lebih memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Kemudian begitu ia sudah sampai rumah jam delapan malam, pesan masuk dari Kurokopun muncul.

 _/Maaf. Aku sangat sibuk hingga tadi sempat mengabaikamu./ (20.07)_

Kise menghela nafas panjang. Tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko-nya ternyata bisa menangkap apa yang dirasakannya.

(20.10) /Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti/

 _/Hari ini aku terpaksa lembur,_

 _Midorima-kun memintaku untuk membantu_

 _pekerjaannya dibagian buku sains./ (20.12)_

(20.14) /Memangnya kau dibagian apa?

Kalau aku tadi pergi kebeberapa tempat

untuk pemotretan. Dari tiga tempat,

aku paling suka pantai. Tapi sayangnya,

aku tidak bisa bermain-main disana

karena harus segera pulang./

Kise memancing pembicaraan. Berharap Kuroko mau menanyainya, supaya ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan kalau dia sudah bekerja diluar kota selama beberapa hari terakhir.

 _/Aku dibagian Novel fiksi. Sayang sekali ya./ (20.18)_

(20.20) /Begitulah. Lain kali aku ingin

mengajakmu kesana./

Kise meneguk kecewa. Balasan pesan dari Kuroko serasa seperti sebuah ketidakpedulian akan dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia menegur Kuroko dan berkata kalau dirinya ingin mendapat perhatian yang lebih, tapi tidak jadi karena sosok Kuroko yang terlihat lelah saat sedang bekerja tadi mendadak terbayang dibenaknya. Selesai menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Kisepun menyamankan posisi duduknya disebuah sofa panjang yang ada di dalam kamar.

 _/Tidak mau./ (20.23)_

(20. 24) /Heee! Kenapa?/

 _/Aku bisa membaca pikiran mesummu,_

 _Kise-kun./ (20.30)_

(20.34) /Sejak kapan aku mesum?

Aku tidak seperti para senpaimu

yang selalu memodusimu ditempat kerja

dengan alasan mengajak lembur bersama./

 _/Yang kutau, Aomine-kun itu normal_

 _dan Midorima-kun sudah punya pacar._

 _Kalau kau tanya tentang Akashi-kun,_

 _dia memang sepertinya homo, tapi_

 _ada yang bilang kalau dia_

 _sudah punya pacar diluar sana./ (20.50)_

(20.53) /Hoooo…. Jadi kau kecewa

kalau Akashi sudah punya pacar?!

Asal kau tahu, Midorima dan Aomine itu

hanya berkamuflase. Berlagak normal

supaya bisa mendekatimu! Kukatakan sekali lagi,

daripada kau menghamburkan feromon yang kau miliki,

lebih baik kau gunakan hormon pertumbuhanmu

untuk menumbuhkan jakun dan juga asset kelelakianmu./

 _/Kubilang aku punya jakun!/ (20.55)_

(20.57) /Oh ya? Entah mengapa aku lupa

kalau kau punya. Besok datanglah kerumahku

biar kuperiksa dengan teliti./

 _/Tidak mau. Aku sudah tahu,_

 _Kalau kau telah menyiapkan kuping kucing_

 _untuk kupakai bila aku datang kesana./(21.05)_

(21. 06) /Ahahaha…. Kenapa kau tahu

kalau aku sudah membelikannya untukmu?/

 _/Karena kau cerita padaku seminggu yang lalu._

 _Dan aku tidak berinat untuk memakainya./ (21.08)_

(21.10) /Heee?! Memang apa salahnya

kalau aku memintamu untuk memakainya?

Toh, kau memang milikku. Selain itu,

aku hanya ingin mengembangkan potensi ke-moe-an mu

ke level tertinggi supaya kau makin menggemaskan./

 _/Tidak perlu. Aku mau tidur./ (21.13)_

(21.15) /Hahaha…. Ya sudah, selamat tidur.

Semoga begitu kau bangun jakunmu sudah tumbuh.

P.S.: Peluk cium untukmu./

Kise lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Menunggu balasan yang tak kunjung datang sembari menyalakan laptopnya untuk sekedar mengecek jadwal pekerjaannya besok.

"Kisecchin, apa kau memang serius dengan anak itu?" Tiba-tiba Murasakibara masuk kedalam kamar Kise, diikuti oleh pacar sesama jenisnya dari belakang. Terlihat sebuah plastik berisi camilan dan minuman ringan dari minimarket terdekat berada dalam genggamannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran lelaki."

"Bukankan kau juga terlalu cantik, wahai model kenamaan, Himuro Tatsuya." Kise menatap datar.

"Tapi Murocchin-kan pacarku." Murasakibara memeluk kekasihnya dari samping. Memamerkan kemesraannya didepan Kise dan sukses membuat Kise sakit mata karena iri.

"Lalu masalahnya apa?"

"Masalahnya, kau kan sudah terbiasa menjadi uke. Jadi agak aneh kalau harus menjadi seme dadakan untuk seorang bocah berumur sembilan belas tahun." Murasakibara meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja tempat Kise meletakkan laptop. "Aku yakin kepalamu pasti habis terbentur sesuatu saat kau memintanya menjadi pacarmu." Tambahnya

"Begini, maksud Atsushi, walaupun Kuroko-san lebih uke dari dirimu…. Ya… kurasa agak sulit untuk kedepannya." Himuro buru-buru menjelaskan agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Aku tahu." Kise menatap lampu pada langit-langit kamarnya. "Tapi, pikiranku bisa lebih santai kalau bersamanya. Anggaplah dia obat penenangku." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Wajahnya benar-benar mengalihkan duniaku."

"Terserah kalau itu memang pilihanmu." Murasakibara mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang dan membukanya. "Kami akan selalu ada kalau nanti kau menangis cuma gara-gara memikirkan seorang bocah yang hanya suka bermain-main dengan perasaanmu, hanya karena rasa penasaran yang dimilikinya padamu."

"Atsushi!" Himuro langsung menginjak kaki Murasakibara, sehingga pria berbadan tinggi besar itu terpaksa mengaduh sebagai bentuk protesnya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi." Kise mengalihkan pembicaraan yang lumayan mengena pada situasinya saat ini. "Aku sudah menyiapkan in-fokus dan speaker aktif untuk menonton film yang ingin kalian tonton."

"Bagus sekali Kisecchin." Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk kepala Kise dengan telapak tangan yang baru digunkan untuk memasukkan lembaran keripik kentang kedalam mulut dan langsung mendapat tatapan protes dari si pemilik kepala.

"Kalau begitu, tolong setel ini dulu." Himoro lalu menyerahkan sebuah kaset DVD ber-cover boneka beruang dengan tulisan 'Junjou romantica season 3' sebagi judulnya.

"A…apa kalian yakin mau menonton ini?" Kise menatap Murasakibara dan Himuro bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kalau tokoh utamanya mendesah, kita bisa kecilkan sedkit suaranya." Jelas Himuro yang tambak bersemangat

"Hn." Murasakibarapun menggangguk setuju.

Sementara Kise hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar dirinya tidak perlu bermain sabun dikamar mandi setelah menonton DVD homo yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Hari-haripun berlalu dengan lambat. Tanpa hari minggupun tiba. Sebuah hari dimana seorang uke yang belum bergeser posisi menjadi seme menunaikan kewajibanya untuk berkunjung kerumah Kise sebagai ganti malam minggu yang nyaris tak pernah bisa dilewati bersama berkat kesibukan keduanya.

"Kise-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kise mengelus-elus rambut berwarna kuning milik Kise sambil menonton tv ditemani oleh segelas vanilla shake untuknya dan segelas teh hangat untuk kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kise tanpa sedikitpun berminat untuk memindahkan kepalanya yang berada dipangkuan pacarnya tersayang. Tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan sebelah kaki yang tertekuk dan bersandar di punggung sofa, membuat keadaan Kise tak tampak lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya.

"Kau kebanyakan main, makannya kau demam begini."

"Aku tidak main. Aku hanya mengunjungi beberapa temanku."

"Sama saja."

"Tidak sama-ssu."

"Kalau begitu cepat minum obatmu." Perintah Kuroko.

"Aku tidak suka obat-ssu. Kurokocchi tidak boleh memarahiku, karena Kurokocchi juga sama sepertiku, tidak suka obat sama sekali."

Sesaat Kurokopun menghela nafas, "lalu bagaimana kau bisa sembuh?"

"Cium aku." Kise menatap wajah Kuroko yang berada sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Jangan main-main. Kau harus istirahat, Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan lembut sembari memperhatikan wajah Kise yang terlihat kacau karena demam.

"Kurokocchi…."

"Hn?"

Seketika Kise menarik kerah pakaian yang dikenakan Kuroko. Tak lupa iapun memajukan kepalanya. Mengeliminasi jarak agar bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir manis sang kekasih. Lembut dan kenyal, namun sayangnya hanya sebentar karena tak adanya respon yang berarti dari sang baby blue. Maka dengan terpaksa, Kise segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Wajahnya yang memerah begitupula dengan wajah didekatnya sama sekali tak menjadi fokus utama baginya karena sudah ada rasa kecewa yang lebih dahulu bergelayut. "Aku mau tidur sebentar." Ujarnya tiba-tiba seraya memiringkan badan agar tak perlu melihat ke arah Kuroko. Tak lupa ia juga sedikit menggeser dan menekuk tubuhnya. Menjauhkan kepalanya dari kedua paha Kuroko yang sejak tadi menopangnya, lalu ia segera memejamkan kelopak mata. Berharap pikiran jelek yang muncul bisa hilang bersamaan dengan kesadaran yang juga hilang dibalik dengkuran halus yang tak lama kemudian mengiringi.

Dua jam. Ya…. Sekitar dua jam Kise tertidur pulas diatas sofa dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Sebuah bantal terselip dibawah kepala sebagai pengganti paha Kuroko membuat tidur Kise semakin nyaman. Namun segala rasa nyaman yang dirasakannya otomatis hilang saat sosok manis berwajah pucat yang disukainya sama sekali tak ada disaat ia terbangun.

Dua kali Kise mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang lampunya belum dinyalakan sama sekali padahal hari sudah hampir malam. Saat itu pula mendadak emosinya memuncak. Ditepisnya dengan kasar gelas berisi teh yang sudah dingin hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Menghasilkan suara keras begitu gelas tersebut bertubrukan dengan lantai keramik hingga pecahan kaca berwarna bening berantakan kemana-mana. Kise berteriak. Meluapkan segala bentuk kekecewaan yang terpendam belakangan ini. Kemudian ia diam. Membiarkan cairan bening terjatuh dari kelopaknya.

Kise kecewa.

Ia berharap Kuroko mau lebih memperhatikannya lagi. Ia berharap Kuroko mau membalas ciumannya. Membalas pelukannya. Juga membalas perasaannya.

"Kise-kun… kalau kau sudah bangun, kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampunya?" Kuroko yang baru datang setengah jam setelah Kise terbangun, menekan saklar yang berada didekat pintu masuk. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat menyadari kondisi ruangan, dimana pecahan gelas terlihat berserakan dilantai. "Apa yang terjadi?!" Kuroko langsung berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kearah Kise yang tengah duduk dipinggir sofa dengan rambut berantakan. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil berdiri tepat dihadapan Kise.

Tiba-tiba Kise melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Kuroko, "katakan kalau kau menyukaiku." Ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar pelan.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kuroko diam. Ia hanya mengelus rambut Kise yng halus. Sekilas tangannya menyentuh dahi sang model majalah yang akhirnya sudah mulai turun demamnya.

"Sampai kapan kau menyuruhku untuk bertahan demi mendengar kata suka yang sama sekali tidak pernah kau ungkapkan padaku?"

"Kise-kun…."

"Sampai kapan, kau mau terus bermain-main denganku?" Kise melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian kepalanya menengadah. Menatap Kuroko tepat di kedua maniknya. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengasihaniku dan berperan sebagai kekasihku walau sebenarnya kau sama sekali tidak menyukaiku?"

Kuroko kembali diam. Mengalihkan pandangan. Melarikan diri dari kontak mata yang saling bertubrukan selama beberapa detik.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Kise memegang erat lengan Kuroko, "kenapa kau memilih untuk tetap diam?!" Bentak Kise.

"Kise-kun…." Kuroko akhirnya membalas tatapan Kise, "justru menurutku kaulah yang bermain-main denganku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku selalu mengira kalau kau menyukaiku hanya karena wajahku."

Kise terbelalak.

"Aku jadi berfikir, nanti kalau ada yang lebih dariku maka kau akan mengejar orang tersebut. Bukankah begitu?" Jelas Kuroko sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Kise menggeretakkan rahangnya. "Aku tidak pernah seperti itu! Asal kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermain-main! Aku bukan orang yang ahli kalau urusan hati! Bagiku penampilan hanyalah bonus, karena justru orang yang berwajah manis sepertimulah yang mudah kalau mau mencari yang baru!"

Kuroko memilih untuk menyimak. Mendengarkan segala emosi yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kise Ryouta tanpa mengucap apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengatakan suka padaku?! Kenapa kau juga tak pernah membalas ciumanku, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau tahu tentangku?!" Suara Kise semakin meninggi. Raut penuh kemarahan dan juga kekecewaan bersatu, menuntut sebuah penyelesaian sesegera mungkin.

"Kise-kun aku tidak mau kita bertengkar seperti ini. Katakan padaku, sekarang apa maumu?"

Kise melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Kuroko. Cairan bening kembali meliputi bola matanya, memberikan sebuah lapisan tipis yang menutupi sepasang iris yang biasanya terlihat cerah. "Jika kukatakan apa mauku, apa kau bisa memenuhinya?" Tanyanya lirih, "kalau aku menuntutmu untuk lebih memperhatikanku, apa kau bisa memenuhinya?! Kalau aku memintamu untuk membalas ciumanku dan juga mencoba berusaha untuk lebih mengenalku lagi, apa kau dapat menyanggupinya?!"

Kuroko diam, sedikitpun ia tak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?!" Kise mengguncang tubuh Kuroko. Tenggorokannya tercekat tiap kali harus mengatakan segala sesuatu yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Aku tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan. Jadi aku memilih untuk diam."

Kise tertawa getir. Ia kembali melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Memijit pelipisnya seraya menyembunyikan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari kelopaknya. "Silahkan diam dan terus lakukan semuanya sesukamu."

"Ya." Kuroko tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Kedua telapak tangan terlihat dikepal sekuat tenaga.

"Silahkan pertahankan semua ketidakmautahuanmu dan semua ketidakpedulianmu padaku." Kali suara Kise terdengar parau. Sebelah tangannya sama sekali tak mampu menutupi air mata yang benar-benar terjatuh menuruni pipinya sampai ke dagu.

"Maaf." Kata Kuroko saat mendapati keadaan Kise-nya yang sangat kacau. Sangat jauh dari Kise yang biasanya

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya."

"Ya…. Aku juga." Suara Kise semakin terdengar lirih. "Maaf sudah memaksamu menjadi milikku. Maaf juga sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Kise-kun…." Kuroko ingin menyentuh Kise. Membelainya. Namun ia tak jadi melakukannya.

"Aku sudah tak sanggup kalau harus terus mengejarmu." Kise mulai terisak, "aku lelah."

"Jadi…. Kita sudah selesai?"

"Percuma dilanjutkan kalau hanya aku yang suka." Jawab Kise tanpa sedikitpun berminat untuk menyingkirkan tangannya sendiri yang menutupi wajah. "Jadi…. Selamat untukmu."

Kuroko lagi-lagi mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, menahan agar jangan ada sedikitpun emosi yang meluap. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya dengan suara yang tetap tenang. Kemudian iapun berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari tempat tinggal Kise.

Refleks Kise meraih sebuah vas bunga yang masih berada di atas meja kemudian membanting vas tersebut dengan keras kearah lantai, bertepatan dengan suara pintu yang sudah ditutup. Menambah jumlah pecahan yang semakin berserakan kemana-mana dan bisa berbahaya bila terinjak. Tak lama kemudian iapun kembali berteriak. Meraung. Menangisi segala yang sudah teranjur diucapkan. Mengutuki diri sendiri yang bisa-bisanya masih tetap menyukai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Belum juga dirinya puas menangis, tiba-tiba suara pintu yang terbuka mengusik indera pendengarannya. Kise menoleh. Memfokuskan pandangannya kearah pintu yang semakin terbuka lebar.

"Kisecchin, tadi kami sempat bertemu dengan Kuro-." Murasakibara yang baru memasuki apartemen Kise langsung menghentikan kata-katanya saat mendapati betapa berantakannya ruangan beserta sang pemilik.

Kise yang tadinya sempat diam mematung, segera menutupi mulutnya sendiri menggunakan sebelah telapak tangan. Berusaha agar tak ada suara tangisan yang terdengar sedikitpun, walau pada akhirnya gagal.

"Kise, apa yang terjadi?" Himuro menatap cemas.

Tanpa bisa menjawab, Kise segera berjalan menuju sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Kise, hati-hati kakimu-" Belum sempat Himuro menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kise sudah keburu memeluk dirinya. Sedikit darah yang tercetak dilantai berkat pertemuan kaki telanjang Kise dengan pecahan vas yang tertangkap mata sukses membuat Himuro makin khawatir.

"Aku patah hati…." Jelas Kise dibalik isakannya. "Aku benar-benar patah hati!" ucapnya diiringi dengan suara tangisan yang sama sekali tak mampu disembunyikan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk kepala Kise.

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Iya…. Kami tahu…."

"Aku benar-benar masih mencintainya."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa…."

Kise terus saja menangis, sementara kedua temannya hanya bisa memberikan dukungan dan meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, tak jauh berbeda dengan Kise, kini Kuroko hanya berjalan dan berjalan. Mengikuti langkah kakinya untuk keluar dari kawasan apartemen tempat Kise tinggal menuju arah rumahnya yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggal Kise yang telah resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Titik-titik air dari kumpulan awanpun terjatuh. Mulanya sedikit, namun lama-kelamaan semakin banyak. Membuat orang-orang buru-buru membuka payung atau segera berlari untuk sekedar mendapat tempat berteduh. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang terus saja berjalan. Tanpa mempedulikan kumpulan rintik air yang semakin membasahi dirinya.

Kuroko tertunduk. Tidak tau harus mengambil kata apa yang kira-kira tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kali ini. Refleks, ia meletakkan tangan kirinya tepat didada. Entah mengapa ada rasa sakit yang terasa dihatinya. Ada nyeri yang tak kunjung hilang semenjak ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen yang dihuni oleh pemuda berambut kuning yang biasa menemani hari-harinya walaupun tidak terlalu lama.

"Oniichan!"

Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya. Air hujan yang tadi jatuh menetesi kepalanya, mendadak hilang berkat payung yang disodorkan oleh adik perempuan satu-satunya yang manis dan berambut merah muda.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Kalau kau sakit, nanti aku yang repot juga kan." Omelnya.

"Satsuki…." Kuroko menatap adiknya dengan tatapan datar yang menyembunyikan kesedihan.

"Onicchan, kau kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab kekhawatiran adiknya, Kuroko justru menyandarkan kepalanya yang basah kepundak adiknya. "Kise-kun melepaskanku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tangan kanan Satsuki tetap memegang gagang payung sementara tangan kirinya mengelus punggung kakaknya.

"Dia bilang aku hanya mempermainkannya."

"Oniichan…." Satsuki terus mengelus punggung kakaknya.

Tak lama kemudian Kuroko memeluk adiknya secara tiba-tiba hingga payung yang berada digenggaman gadis berambut panjang tersebut terlepas dari tangan dan jatuh di trotoar jalan. "Aku masih menyukainya…." Jelas Kuroko dengan suara lirih diiringi oleh suara hujan yang menyiratkan melodi kesedihan.

"Kalau begitu, biang saja pada orangnya langsung."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya lagi." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dibalik pundak sang adik.

Satsukipun akhirnya tersenyum, "dasar bodoh." Katanya sambil membalas pelukan sang kakak. "Bagaimanapun kau tetap laki-laki juga. Kalau kau memang masih menyukainya, kau harus bisa mempertahankannya."

"Kubilang aku tidak mau menyakitinya lagi." Suara Kuroko terdengar sedih. Wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi masih saja berusaha ia sembunyikan, pun dengan suara bergetarnya yang mudah tertangkap oleh telinga sang adik.

"Kalian berdua memang benar-benar bodoh." Satsuki tetap memeluk kakaknya. Tak peduli dengan air hujan yang ikut membasahi dirinya, tak peduli juga dengan beberapa orang yang memandangi mereka berdua. "Kau tidak akan rugi, kalau hanya bilang suka pada orang yang memang kau sukai." Lanjutnya sambil berusaha menenangkan sang kakak. Berharap kakak satu-satunya bisa segera tersenyum tipis seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#FIN#**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai…. Saya Mizukinokawaii. Ceritanya Mizu lagi galau. Jadi daripada nangis-nangis gajelas dikamar terus ngabisin tisu buat ngompres mata biar gak bengkak, mending Mizu bikin fanfik. Waktu yang diperluin buat bikin fanfik ini cuma dua hari, tapi ngabisin banyak waktu sampe begadang buat tetep stay didepan netbook. Ahhhh…Mizu galau. Gak rela kalau galau sendiri gegara potek. Jadi fanfik potek ini Mizu persembahin berdasarkan apa yang Mizu rasain. Intinya, percuma punya status ataupun rasa suka kalo sama sekali gak diungkapin dengan cara yang benar.

Akhir kata, makasih Mizu ucapin buat reader yang udah mau baca, nge-review ataupun nge-favorite dan nge-follow fanfic ini. Endingnya terserah pemikiran Minnatachi semuanya. Mizu udah gak ada ide lagi, karena yang Mizu rasain cuma sampe situ. Pokoknya mah, sampe ketemu lagi dicerita lainnya. Semoga Mizu poteknya gak lama-lama…. Amien

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Mizukinokawaii**_

 _ **.**_

 **Pic source: wwwDOT zerochanDOTnet/1893812**


End file.
